jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Szczerbatek
Szczerbatek (ang. Toothless) — główny smoczy bohater filmów Jak wytresować smoka, ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 i serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków, prawdopodobnie ostatni przedstawiciel swojego gatunku. Jego właścicielem, a zarazem jeźdźcem jest Czkawka. Ma 20 lat, co czyni go rówieśnikiem swojego jeźdźca. Imię Swoje imię smok dostał przypadkiem. Czkawka, dając mu rybę, zauważył, że smok ma schowane zęby. Chłopak myśli wówczas, że Nocna Furia po prostu ich nie ma, co go dość mocno dziwi. Dopiero po chwili gad wysuwa zęby i wyrywa rybę z rąk Czkawki. Chłopak natychmiast rozumie swój błąd, jednak imię pozostało. Wygląd Szczerbatek jest jedynym poznanym (i, jak twierdzi Valka, prawdopodobnie ostatnim) przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, wytresowanym przez wikinga. Jest to dorosły smok, bardzo duży i możliwy do ujeżdżania, w przeciwieństwie do swojego powieściowego odpowiednika, Oseska, który jest wielkości kota czy psa. Dzięki temu Czkawka lata na swoim smoku, co należy do jego ulubionych rozrywek, tak samo jak smok kocha latać ze swoim panem. Szczerbatek ma czarną, pręgowaną skórę, co zapewnia mu doskonały kamuflaż w nocy. Posiada jedną parę stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł, umożliwiających bardzo szybkie latanie, oraz drugą, mniejszą, znajdującą się u podstawy ogona. Głowę charakteryzują duże uszy, dwa rzędy wypustków idących od uszu pod podstawę żuchwy, a także kocie, żółto - zielone oczy. Cechą rozpoznawalną Szczerbatka jest brak lewej lotki w ogonie. Stracił ją w wyniku upadku z dużej wysokości, gdy Czkawka z pomocą wyrzutni strzelił do niego. Bez niej nie może samodzielnie latać i to było jedną z przyczyn, dla której smok zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. Czkawka bowiem skonstruował mu ogon, wielokrotnie zmieniany i modernizowany, przywracający Szczerbatkowi manewrowość podczas latania. W zależności od modelu tego ogona, smok może regulować nim sam i samodzielnie latać, lub współpracować z Czkawką, sterującym protezą. Obecny ogon Szczerbatka jest czerwony, z namalowanym białym symbolem czaszki, takim samym, jaki znajduje się na kostiumie Czkawki. W drugiej części filmu jest trochę większy, a jego łuski mają głębszy odcień, pozbawiony granatowego zabarwienia, zaś prążki ozdabiające skrzydła i tułów nie są tak wyraźne. Dodatkowo, na spodzie dolnej szczęki wyrosły trzy dodatkowe pary wypustek, dzięki którym można określić wiek smoka (Valka odczytała z nich wiek dwudziestu lat). Charakter Smok jest niezwykle inteligentny, pomysłowy i sprytny. Wśród wszystkich poznanych smoków, właśnie on swoimi zachowaniami najbardziej przypomina człowieka, a w pewnych sytuacjach także kota. Naśladuje wiele ludzkich zachowań, dzięki czemu można łatwo zrozumieć jego gesty. Ma także niesamowicie dobrze rozwiniętą mimikę twarzy i gestykulację. Położeniem uszu oraz rozszerzeniem źrenic wyraża całą gamę emocji, od zadowolenia i przyjaźni, poprzez smutek, po agresję i bojowy nastrój. *'szczęście, zadowolenie': uszy są podniesione, źrenice maksymalnie rozszerzone; *'strach:' oczy szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy podniesione; *'złość, agresja': uszy są opuszczone, źrenice zwężone, oczy przymknięte, wyszczerzone zęby; *'rzucanie wyzwania, walka': oczy są szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy spięte i podniesione lub opuszczone; *'smutek': uszy są opuszczone, źrenice rozszerzone; * furia :'uszy opuszczone,wąskie źrenice,płytki grzbietowe świecące na niebiesko JWS Czkawka&Szczerbatek2.png|przestraszony -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987243-800-600.jpg|wściekły Tnf 5.JPG|zadowolony -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987223-800-600.jpg|zainteresowany Vsdvsdv.jpg|bawiący się Tnf 29.JPG|smutny Zdjęcie0238.jpg|przerażony Ehg.jpg|uśmiechający się Zly szczerbek.jpg|urażony Szczerbatek (2).png|naśladujący ludzką mowę Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo9 1280.png|zahipnotyzowany Nie pyskuj.png|dumny Paczaj!.png|podekscytowany Ryuca wzywanie alfie.png|w furii Szczerbatek jest niezwykle posłuszny i lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela. Broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem, często ryzykując własne życie, wykazując się walecznością i agresją. Dba o jego bezpieczeństwo, chroni Czkawkę przed lekkomyślnymi krokami. W krótkometrażówce ''Gift of the Night Fury, mimo, że Czkawce niezbyt na tym zależało, Szczerbatek uciekł, by odnaleźć hełm swojego jeźdźca. Po powrocie na Berk, od razu nałożył go swojemu jeźdźcowi na głowę. Szczerbatek bywa również nadopiekuńczy, co czasami drażni odrobinę lekkomyślnego jeźdźca. W jego zachowaniu dostrzegalne jest też poczucie humoru, podobnie jak, na przykład u Hakokła - lubi płatać figle swojemu jeźdźcowi. Dodatkowo, kilka razy jesteśmy świadkami śmiechu Szczerbatka - jest to głęboki, gardłowy pomruk wydobywający się z otwartej paszczy. Dzięki temu, że żyje wśród wikingów, nauczył się w pewnym stopniu naśladować ludzką mowę. Szczerbatek bywa złośliwy, gdy Czkawka go zirytuje - potrafi go przewrócić albo rzucić w niego kamieniem. Lubi również drażnić swojego pana wylizywaniem. Czasem swoimi zachowaniami przypomina energiczne dziecko. Szczerbatek ubóstwia ryby i zazwyczaj nie je innego mięsa. Do jego ulubionych czynności należy tarzanie się w smoczej miętce, co najwyraźniej sprawia smokowi wiele przyjemności. Prócz tego, Szczerbatek gustuje w innych rodzajach pożywienia, takich jak wypiekane przez wikingów pieczywo. Generalnie można powiedzieć, że jest wszystkożerny, w 6 odc. 2s., sam Czkawka mówi do niego "żarłoku". Jest w stanie zjeść różne rzeczy niewiadomego pochodzenia, jak np świecące algi. Oblizywał się również łakomie na widok butów Stoicka. Zdolności * '''Inteligencja: smok jest niezwykle inteligentny i rozumie wszystko niemal tak, jak człowiek. Chociaż sam nie potrafi rozmawiać, rozumie to, co się do niego mówi. Jednocześnie pełni funkcję swoistego przywódcy wśród smoków, które darzą go szacunkiem i słuchają, a jednocześnie boją się go. Szczerbatek posiada także zdolność do strategicznego myślenia, nie tylko zwyczajnej walki — wiedział, w jaki sposób zaatakować Wikingów, by ich unieszkodliwić (podczas ataku na Berk swoją plazmą celował w katapulty), a razem ze swoim jeźdźcem Czkawką opracowali strategię pokonania olbrzymiej Czerwonej Śmierci. Gdy został złapany i uwięziony przez Łupieżców, udawał nieprzytomnego, by oprawcy go uwolnili, po czym wydostał się z pułapki i uciekł. Wreszcie, jako jedyny smok, Szczerbatek wykazuje się kreatywnością i samodzielną twórczością, na przykład, kiedy chwycił pień drzewa i zaczął rysować nim różne kształty na piasku. W drugiej części filmu można już dokładnie zauważyć, iż cechy przywódcze są u Szczerbatka jakoby wrodzone — m.in. dzięki nim, oraz wiadomej sile, odwadze i umiejętnościom (po części wywodzących się z jego gatunku Nocnych Furii) został on nowym Alfą stada smoków z Berk. *'Lojalność': pierwszy wytresowany przez człowieka smok okazuje ogromne przywiązanie do swojego jeźdźca. Pozostaje wobec niego zawsze wierny i obecny, by w razie potrzeby pomóc mu albo go uratować. Podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią ocalił życie Czkawki, nurkując w ogień i osłaniając chłopca swoim ciałem, by nie spłonął. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun smok skoczył do wody, by wyłowić nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Szczerbatek również dzieli się swoimi emocjami z przyjacielem i sam go pociesza — z oczywistą wzajemnością. W drugiej części filmu, Oszołomostrach Drago przejął kontrolę nad smokiem. Jednak więź między jeźdźcem a smokiem była taka silna, że po łagodnych słowach Czkawki, Szczerbatek wyzwolił się spod wpływu alfy. *'Gestykulacja': bardzo ważną rolę w wyglądzie smoka pełnią jego uszy oraz kocie oczy. Są one podstawową formą komunikacji niewerbalnej, dzięki nim smok potrafi bardzo wyraźnie gestykulować i wyrażać swoje emocje. Gdy uszy smoka są uniesione ku górze, oczy szeroko otwarte, a źrenice rozszerzone, oznacza to, że smok jest zadowolony. Opuszczone uszy, zmrużone oczy, zwężone źrenice i często także wyszczerzone zęby wyrażają strach lub wściekłość. Z kolei szeroko otwarte oczy z opuszczonymi uszami mogą oznaczać zainteresowanie. *'Latanie': jako przedstawiciel gatunku Nocnej Furii, smok zdaje się najszybszym i najzwinniejszym zwierzęciem podbijającym niebo. W książce The Art of How To Train Your Dragon zostało ujawnione, że smok ten potrafi osiągać prędkość ponad stu mil na godzinę (czyli ponad 160 kilometrów na godzinę). Szczerbatek przez swoje dotychczasowe życie latał sam, jako dzikie zwierzę, jednak po schwytaniu przez Czkawkę był zależny od jeźdźca i swojego sztucznego ogona, jednak w filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 ma już ogon, który pozwala mu również na samodzielne szybowanie. Szczerbatek jest jedynym znanym smokiem, który potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W powietrzu potrafi wykonywać zwinne piruety, pikować ku ziemi z ogromną prędkością lub po prostu swobodnie opadać, a także szybować, bez konieczności machania skrzydłami, dzięki dużej ich powierzchni w stosunku do reszty ciała. Dzięki swojej zwinności, Szczerbatek jest również w stanie uniknąć kilkunastu wyrzuconych w jego stronę sieci naraz (jak pokazane jest w zwiastunie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2). *'Poruszanie się po ziemi': oprócz ogromnych prędkości rozwijanych w powietrzu, Szczerbatek potrafi też niezwykle zwinnie poruszać się po ziemi. Gdy biega, jego ciało przypomina czarną, przesuwającą się falę. Biega bezszelestnie i szybko, dorównując prędkością nawet Szybkim Szpicom. *'Siła': Szczerbatek waży około 3 000 funtów (ok. 1,5 t). Jego ogromna siła przejawia się między innymi w umiejętności gwałtownego poderwania się do lotu, mając na grzbiecie Czkawkę i Stoicka. Przez cały dzień potrafi latać nad wyspą z wodzem na grzbiecie, wykonując ciężką, wręcz wyczerpującą pracę, polegającą na dźwiganiu beczek i różnego rodzaju sprzętów. Oprócz tego, siła smoka okazuje się niezwykle istotna w walce z innymi smokami. Szczerbatek potrafi obronić się przed większymi od siebie zwierzętami, np. Koszmarem Ponocnikiem czy Szepczącą Śmiercią, a także odrzucić je za pomocą samych swoich łap. Również skrzydła smoka są potężne, mogą powalić Sztukamięs lub kilku Wikingów naraz. Ogonem może odrzucić Wikinga na niedużą odległość. *'Chowane zęby': od umiejętności ukrywania swoich zębów Szczerbatek dostał swoje imię. Kiedy nie są potrzebne lub gdy smok chce zdezorientować przeciwnika, może schować swoje zęby w głąb dziąseł. *'Zmysły': Szczerbatek ma bardzo wyczulone zmysły, głównie słuchu oraz wzroku. Jest w stanie usłyszeć wołanie o pomoc Czkawki z odległości kilku kilometrów. Jego wyczulony słuch pozwala mu na korzystanie ze zdolności echolokacji (patrz niżej). Dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu wzrokowi jest w stanie doskonale widzieć w nocy oraz w ciemnych jaskiniach. Jednak gdy Szczerbatek choruje na węgorzą grype jego zmysły stają się tak wyostrzone, że sam się ich boi. Jego wzrok się wtedy pogarsza i widzi zniekształcony obraz. *'Strzał plazmą:' Szczerbatek jest w stanie ziać kilkoma typami ognia. Najpopularniejszym jest strzał plazmą, czyli zionięcie potężną kulą eksplodującej plazmy. Najczęściej atakuje z rozwiniętej w powietrzu ogromnej prędkości (lub pikując), dzięki czemu strzał jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. Smok może także strzelać mniej niebezpiecznym ogniem, który ma na celu jedynie odstraszenie zbliżającego się nieprzyjaciela albo odrzucenie jakiegoś przedmiotu. Z serialu Jeźdźcy smoków wiadomo, że jak większość smoków, ma sześć splunięć, ale podczas I i II części "jak wytresować smoka można doliczyć się większej ilości splunięć podczas ostatnich walk. W odcinku Efekt węgorza Szczerbatek choruje na węgorzą grypę, w wyniku której jego ogień staje się czerwony i bardzo potężny. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 widzimy, jak potężny strzał plazmą odrąbuje kieł Oszołomostrachowi, co jest bardzo trudnym wyczynem, zważywszy, że kły nie odpadają nawet podczas walki dwóch Oszołomostrachów. *'Wielokrotny strzał': Czkawka nauczył swojego smoka sztuczki, polegającej na obracaniu się w powietrzu podczas lotu niczym korkociąg i jednoczesnym strzelaniu ogniem, kilka razy z rzędu. Dzięki tej umiejętności razem zdołali spalić i zatopić statek Łupieżców. thumb|240px|Echolokacja w jaskini *'Echolokacja': po raz pierwszy użyta przez smoka w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną, echolokacja pozwala mu na poruszanie się w zupełnych ciemnościach dzięki fali dźwiękowej, nadanej przez smoka i odbijającej się od przeszkód na drodze. *'Ślina': jak okazuje się w odcinku Smarkaty Smarkacz, ślina Szczerbatka ma właściwości lecznicze, gdyż wyleczyła język Sączysmarka, gdy ten zjadł trujące jagody. Wiadomo również, że ślina Szczerbatka nie spiera się z odzieży oraz nadaje się na klej. *'Pływanie': Szczerbatek potrafi nurkować na głębokość kilku metrów i wstrzymać oddech na kilkadziesiąt sekund (prawdopodobnie dłużej, ponieważ gdy Czkawka stracił przytomność, chcąc uwolnić smoka pod wodą, Szczerbatek jeszcze przez jakiś czas wciąż był przytomny). thumb|200px|Podwójne kolce Szczerbatka *'Klaskanie płytkami grzbietowymi:' Valka, doskonale znająca smoki, pokazała Czkawce i samemu Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania płytek na grzbiecie na dwie części. Stwierdziła również iż dzięki nim, Szczerbatek będzie mógł wykonywać gwałtowne zwroty podczas lotu. *thumb|200px|Furia SzczerbatkaFuria: zdenerwowany smok pierwszy i jak na razie jedyny raz ujawnił swoją zdumiewającą zdolność do wytworzenia potężnego strzału niebieską plazmą, który zdolny jest zniszczyć stworzoną przez Oszołomostracha górę lodową lub odrąbać mu cały, potężny cios. Co ciekawe, zdolność ta powoduje, iż pewne części ciała Szczerbatka zaczynają świecić (m.in. kolce na grzbiecie, nozdrza oraz kolce na głowie). Może wtedy oddać więcej niż 6 strzałów. *'Maskowanie się w ciemności:' Szczerbatek potrafi zamaskować się w ciemnych jaskiniach, a także w okowach nocy. Kiedy maskuje się w nocy można określić jego pozycje bo jego ciało zakrywa gwiazdy, gdy gwiazd nie ma staje się całkowicie niewidoczny. W odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty? Szczerbatek wykorzystał zdolność, by przechytrzyć Wichurę i Astrid (zatrzymał się na półce skalnej w jaskini, okrył Czkawkę swoimi skrzydłami i był praktycznie niewidoczny w ciemnej grocie). *'Pikowanie na bombę:' Szczerbatek potrafi atakować stylem na bombę. Dzięki tej zdolności plazma znacznie zwiększa swoją moc, sprawiając, że atak jest jeszcze bardziej skuteczny. *'Naśladowanie ludzkiej mowy:' Szczerbatek jest jak na razie jedynym poznanym smokiem, który dość wyraźnie potrafi naśladować ludzką mowę. Zrobił to jak na razie tylko raz, przedrzeźniając Czkawkę, gdy był na niego obrażony. *'Alfa:' Szczerbatek jest jedynym smokiem prócz Oszołomostrachów, który został smoczym Alfą. Dokonał tego dzięki zdolności furii, dającą mu niespotykaną siłę. Unieszkodliwił on dawnego Alfę, dzięki czemu znajdujące się pod jego kontrolą smoki odzyskały panowanie nad sobą. Szczerbatek pokonał Oszołomostracha Drago i uwolnił spod władzy Drago Krwawdonia wszystkie smoki. *'Rysowanie: '''Szczerbatek jest jedynym smokiem, który wykazał zdolność rysowania na ziemi lub też na śniegu. Wtedy też smok bierze gałąź, bądź w okresie zimowym sopel lodu (jak pokazane jest w Jak Wytresować Smoka 2) do pyska i zaczyna rysować. Szczerbatek zwykle rysuje tylko wtedy gdy robi to Czkawka. Historia Jak wytresować smoka Pojawia się podczas ataku smoków na wioskę Berk. Nie porywa on jednak żadnych zwierząt ani nie atakuje wikingów, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy maszyny do zabijania, pomagając innym smokom. Nocną Furię zauważył Czkawka, który - nie chcąc siedzieć bezczynnie i pragnąc upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu - wymyka się na klif i strzela w stronę bestii krążącej w chmurach. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Chłopiec postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Po odnalezieniu Nocnej Furii, Czkawka nie ma serca zabić smoka i po niedługim wahaniu uwalnia go. Bestia próbuje uciec, jednak okazuje się, że stracił część ogona i nie może odlecieć, przez co zostaje uwięziony w urwisku. thumb|left|250px|Czkawka zdobywa zaufanie SzczerbatkaCzkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza Furię. Za pierwszym razem sporządza jego rysunek, aby móc go załączyć do księgi smoków. Wówczas zauważa u smoka brak połowy ogona. Na drugie spotkanie przynosi mu rybę i zdobywa jego zaufanie, pozbywając się sztyletu, który nosił u pasa. Szczerbatek, początkowo nie ufając chłopcu, w końcu pozwala się dotknąć. Między Czkawką i smokiem powstaje więź. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, chłopak własnoręcznie robi dla przyjaciela nowy ogon. Po stworzeniu ogona, chłopak ponownie udaje się do urwiska, by przymocować go smokowi. Na odwrócenie uwagi, Czkawka daje mu duży kosz pełen ryb. Po zjedzeniu pożywienia, zaniepokojony smok zrywa się do lotu, a w tym czasie Czkawka testuje nowy ogon. Okazuje się, że wynalazek działa. Następnie chłopak buduje siodło oraz mocowanie do ogona dla smoka, którego obdarzył imieniem Szczerbatek. Razem trenują loty, by skoordynować działanie ogona. Za pomocą swojej ściągawki udaje mu się w pełni opanować latającego przyjaciela. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, a zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc podejrzenia innych wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją o dochowanie sekretu. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, w którym żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Udaje im się jednak w porę uciec przed gniewem potwora. Podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Szczerbatek ratuje Czkawkę przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka, tym samym zdradzając tajemnicę reszcie mieszkańców wioski. Smok zostaje pojmany przez Stoicka, który wyrzeka się swojego syna. Za jego pomocą armia wikingów pragnie odnaleźć Smocze Leże i ostatecznie pozbyć się latających szkodników. thumb|240px|Walka z Czerwoną ŚmierciąOkazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Do akcji wkraczają przyjaciele Czkawki: Astrid ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, Sączysmark z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym oraz Śledzik z Gronkielem. Po uwolnieniu Szczerbatka, Czkawka również przyłącza się do walki z bestią. Sprowokowany atakiem Nocnej Furii gigant zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednak Szczerbatek traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka jedną nogę. W ramach podziękowania, Pyskacz tworzy dla Czkawki protezę nogi, zaś dla Szczerbatka - nowy ogon. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Szczerbatek pojawia się w krótkometrażówce tylko przez chwilę. Leci z Czkawką nad płonącym domem Pyskacza, po czym ląduje, a Czkawka zeskakuje z jego grzbietu, by zdać relację ojcu. Jeszcze przez chwilę, w której Pyskacz Gbur opowiada o sprawcy pożaru, Szczerbatek stoi obok swojego jeźdźca, słuchając całej historii. Gift of the Night Fury thumb|left|240px|Nowy ogon SzczerbatkaSzczerbatek pojawia się również w specjalnym krótkometrażowym odcinku ''Gift of the Night Fury. Pewnego ranka Czkawka zostaje obudzony przez Szczerbatka, domagającego się wspólnego lotu. Udają się więc na podniebną przejażdżkę, w czasie której Czkawka ćwiczy manewr przeskoczenia góry w powietrzu. W tym samym czasie na Berk wikingowie są zaniepokojeni, widząc uciekające smoki podczas świąt. Dwaj przyjaciele podczas lotu spotykają stado smoków, lecących w przeciwnym kierunku. Jeden z nich strąca hełm Czkawki z jego głowy. Chłopak nie leci jednak za nim, lecz wraca na wyspę, by wyjaśnić zachowanie bestii. Jako prezent, Czkawka robi dla swojego przyjaciela ogon, który smok sam może regulować i tym samym latać samodzielnie. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje okazję i niespodziewanie ucieka. Czkawka jest załamany. Niedługo po powrocie reszty smoków, Szczerbatek również wraca, niosąc w pysku hełm Czkawki. Okazało się, że przez cały czas, kiedy go nie było spędził na szukaniu przedmiotu swojego właściciela. Później celowo zniszczył swój nowy ogon, by powrócić do tego, z którym może latać tylko z Czkawką. ''Book of Dragons Szczerbatek pojawia się na krótko w krótkometrażówce. Na początku, podczas wprowadzenia, Szczerbatek przebiega obok siedzących przy stole Czkawki, Astrid, Śledzika i Pyskacza, i wskazuje głową na oglądającego film. Na końcu, gdy Czkawka mówi, że nie zna maksymalnej prędkości Nocnej Furii, Szczerbatek pojawia się obok niego, domagając się wspólnego lotu, podczas którego mogliby zbadać tę prędkość. Jeźdźcy smoków Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków oraz rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą Wikinga o imieniu Pleśniak, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. W odcinku ''Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, Szczerbatek pomaga Czkawce łagodzić spory między smokami i zaprowadzać spokój w wiosce Berk. W odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia, Szczerbatek był gotów walczyć z rozwścieczonym Hakokłem, dopóki nad sytuacją nie zapanował Pyskacz. W odcinku Folwark zwierzęcy Czkawka ściga się z Astrid na grzbiecie Szczerbatka - ześlizgują się po stoku góry lodowej. Jednak w pewnym momencie, kiedy z tyłu goni ich lawina, Czkawka chce poderwać smoka do lotu, lecz okazuje się, że jego sztuczny ogon przymarzł. Przyjaciele lądują w lodowej jaskini. Później Szczerbatek pragnie zachęcić zwierzęta hodowlane do zaufania smokom, jednak bezskutecznie. Udaje się to dopiero podczas zamieci śnieżnej, kiedy Szczerbatek zachęca młodą owcę, by dołączyła do zgromadzonych przy ogniu Wikingów. W odcinku Okrutna parka do wioski Berk trafia młody smok z gatunku Tajfumerang, o imieniu Płomień. Czkawka postanawia zaopiekować się smoczątkiem, które stało się nieznośne dla Szczerbatka. Zjadało jego kolację i okupowało jego legowisko. Szczerbatek bardzo szybko stał się zazdrosny, lecz jednocześnie wyczuwał nadchodzące ze strony matki Płomienia zagrożenie. Usiłował uświadomić je swojemu jeźdźcowi, dziwnie się zachowując. Czkawka nie chciał słuchać swojego smoka i wysłał go do Zatoczki, gdzie go zostawił, by nie przynosił zagrożenia Płomieniowi. Kiedy w końcu Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, wrócił do Szczerbatka, i wspólnymi siłami przechytrzyli matkę Płomienia. Sam smoczek wrócił do domu. W odcinku W smokach nadzieja, Szczerbatek był podejrzewany o podpalenie zbrojowni. W tym samym czasie wiele smoków podejrzewano o sianie spustoszenia w wiosce. W końcu Szczerbatek i Czkawka, podobnie jak inni jeźdźcy, stanęli przed smutną koniecznością rozstania się, gdyż Pleśniak zażądał pozbycia się wszystkich smoków z wioski. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy, Szczerbatek starał się pilnować pozostałych smoków i przywoływać je do porządku, gdy się sprzeczały, jednocześnie z utęsknieniem wypatrując swojego jeźdźca. W końcu razem z Czkawką wracają na Berk, by obronić wyspę przed atakiem Łupieżców. W odcinku Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick Ważki postanowił zdobyć i wytresować własnego smoka. Jednak z braku wierzchowca, początkowo do ćwiczeń wykorzystywał Szczerbatka. Smok miał duże trudności z utrzymaniem wodza na swoim grzbiecie i prawidłowym lataniem, jednak po jakimś czasie przywykł. Wódz wykorzystywał smoka do rozmaitych czynności w wiosce, wskutek czego Szczerbatek wracał do domu smutny i wyczerpany. W pewnym momencie ukrył się, nie chcąc już latać z wodzem. W odcinku Krótka historia pewnego portretu, Szczerbatek z Czkawką oraz pozostali jeźdźcy wybrali się na wyprawę poszukiwania skarbu. W ostatecznym momencie Szczerbatek jako jedyny towarzyszył jeźdźcowi w podziemnej jaskini, gdzie razem zostali uwięzieni. W odcinku Festiwal Roztopów, Czkawka i Szczerbatek wzięli udział w konkursie, w którym razem zdołali wyrównać poziom z Sączysmarkiem. W finale znalazł się on z Hakokłem przeciwko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi. W ostatniej rozgrywce, polegającej na jak najszybszym pokonaniu trasy wyścigu na grzbiecie smoka, wyraźnie wygrywał Czkawka, dzięki umiejętnościom Szczerbatka. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun, Wikingowie, pod wpływem Pleśniaka byli przekonani, że bóg Thor zesłał na Berk burzę z piorunami, by wyrazić swoje oburzenie wobec tresowania smoków. Podejrzenia były tym bardziej uzasadnione, że gdzie pojawiał się Szczerbatek, tam po chwili uderzał piorun. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem zmuszeni byli uciec z wyspy i ratować życie Szczerbatka, jednak podczas lotu metalowy ogon został uszkodzony. Wikingowie dopadli Szczerbatka i uwięzili go, chcąc go zgładzić, jednak Czkawka udowodnił im, że pioruny uderzają tam, gdzie jest metal. Gdy sam został porażony, Szczerbatek uwolnił się w pułapki i zanurkował do wody, by ratować swojego przyjaciela. W odcinku Co kryją smoki? wioskę Berk atakuje dziki Szeptozgon, który, jak się okazało, przed laty miał konflikt ze Szczerbatkiem. Rozwścieczony smok przestał być posłuszny swojemu jeźdźcowi, chcąc odnaleźć dzikiego Szeptozgona i zemścić się na nim. Ilekroć Czkawka chciał go uspokoić i do niego dołączyć, smok warczał na niego i uciekał. W końcu, gdy Szczerbatek został uwięziony na skalnym urwisku, z którego nie mógł uciec, atakowany przez Szeptozgona, zanurkował ku ziemi, by złapać spadającego Czkawkę. Przyjaciele z powrotem połączyli się i razem przegonili smoka. W odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, Czkawka uczył swojego smoka komend, między innymi "strzał plazmą", "gotowość bojowa", a później także "uśmiech". Kiedy Dagur Szalony przybył na Berk, smok bez problemu rozumiał komendę, by został na swoim miejscu i się nie ujawniał. W odcinku Smarkaty Smarkacz Szczerbatek użył swojej śliny by uleczyć opuchnięty język Sączysmarka. W dwóch odcinkach pt. Jesteśmy rodziną, Szczerbatek sprawiał wrażenie samotnego, podczas gdy inne smoki miały swoich dzikich towarzyszy. W starych notatkach Borka Pechowca Czkawka znalazł informacje o rzekomych innych Nocnych Furiach, zamieszkujących Wyspę Nocy. Szczęśliwy, jednak nieco onieśmielony Szczerbatek wyrusza z Czkawką na tajną misję odnalezienia wyspy, a tym samym innych Nocnych Furii. Okazuje się jednak, że notatki były pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta Perfidnego - Szczerbatek zostaje schwytany i uwięziony, podobnie jak jego jeździec. Jednak udaje mu się wydostać, udając nieprzytomnego i usypiając czujność strażników. Później razem ze swoim jeźdźcem uciekają z powrotem na Berk, gdzie smok zdaje się być smutny, że Wyspa Nocy okazała się oszustwem. Sezon kończy się sceną, w której Szczerbatek i Czkawka razem lecą nad oceanem, obiecując sobie, że wspólnie stawią czoła nadchodzącym bitwom. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać Szczerbatek wydawał się bardzo niepocieszony, gdy Stoick Ważki wydał zakaz lotów na smokach. W odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo, gdy Sztukamięs niechcący "porwała" Czkawkę, Szczerbatek pozwolił dosiąść się Śledzikowi. W odcinku Noc i wrzask, Szczerbatek wraz z pozostałymi smokami pozostają w jaskini pod opieką Mieczyka. Szczerbatek jednak chce się wymknąć i ratować swojego jeźdźca. Kiedy Mieczyk zasypia, wszystkie smoki uciekają do lasu. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje odnaleziony przez Dagura, który poluje na Nocną Furię, po jakimś czasie Czkawka ujawnia prawdę na temat tresowania smoków. Dagur powala smoka, ten jednak zostaje uwolniony przez Czkawkę i razem uciekają. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu, Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką sprawdzają tunele pod Berk i odkrywają jaja Szeptozgonów. W odcinku Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty? Szczerbatek z Czkawką ukrywają się przed Astrid, która ćwiczy odnajdywanie i łapanie wroga. Szczerbatek wlatuje do jaskini, w której chowa Czkawkę i otacza się skrzydłami, dzięki czemu jest zupełnie niewidoczny i ucieka Wichurze. Później, gdy Czkawka i Sączysmark zostają zaatakowani przez Królową Ognioglist, Szczerbatek wiezie ich na swoim grzbiecie. W odcinku Zemsta, Szczerbatek jako jedyny nadaje się, by polecieć nocą do miejsca, w którym grasuje Marazmor, ponieważ ma ciemną skórę, doskonale maskującą się w ciemności. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek wypija wodę z rzeki, w której żyją świecące algi, i sam zaczyna świecić błękitnym kolorem. W odcinku Nieposkromiony apetyt, Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką latają po różnych wyspach Archipelagu, częściowo lub całkowicie zatopionych przez Krzykozgona. W pewnym momencie spod ziemi wyskakuje Krzykozgon, który jest większy niż podczas ich wcześniejszego spotkania. W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu Szczerbatek pojawia się, kiedy wraz z Czkawką przybywają do lasu na pomoc Mieczykowi. Kiedy pojawia się Płomień, Szczerbatek przypomina sobie o dawnym konflikcie między nimi, ryczy na Tajfumeranga. Na końcu odcinka Szczerbatek u boku dorosłego Płomienia powstrzymują ogień w lesie dzięki machaniem skrzydłami, a potem wszyscy, czyli Mieczyk, Czkawka, Jot i Wym oraz Szczerbatek wracają na grzbiecie starego znajomego do Berk. W dwóch odcinkach pt. Wandersmok jeźdźcy smoków znajdują bryłę lodu, w której uwięziony jest tytułowy Wandersmok. Kiedy smok ucieka z Akademii, Czkawka na grzbiecie Szczerbatka gonią go wśród chmur. Tymczasem Dagur Szalony pragnie po raz kolejny schwytać Nocną Furię. Czkawka ze swoim smokiem walczą przeciwko wodzowi Berserków i walczącego po jego stronie Wandersmoka. W odcinku Bajka o dwóch smokach Szczerbatek, podobnie jak inne smoki (prócz Sztukamięs), uległ odurzającemu działaniu smoczego korzenia i stał się bardzo agresywny. W odcinku Efekt węgorza wraz z Czkawką trafił na Wyspę Węgorzy i, ratując Czkawkę przed atakiem stada węgorzy, zjada jednego. Zapadł na wywołaną rybą chorobę, przez którą miał zniekształcony wzrok i wyostrzony słuch, a oprócz tego potrafił ziać potężnymi, czerwonymi, eksplodującymi kulami ognia, bez ograniczonej liczby splunięć. Czkawka nie był w stanie opanować smoka, i siłą zmusza go do wypicia antidotum. Po chwili choroba znika i Szczerbatek powraca do normalności. W odcinku Kto mgłą wojuje... Szczerbatek bierze udział w misji uratowania wyspy przed atakiem floty Dagura Szalonego, wodza Berserków. Jako jeden z wierzchowców szóstki jeźdźców leci naprzeciw statkom, dźwigając w łapach wory załadowane metalem, które następnie zrzuca na łodzie. W odcinku Bim! Bam! Bom! Szczerbatek pomaga innym jeźdźcom i smokom zapanować nad trzema szalejącymi smoczkami z gatunku Gromogrzmot. W dwóch odcinkach pt. Wyrzutki dochodzi do ostatecznego starcia Wandali a Berserków. Walczy także Szczerbatek, którego Dagur Szalony wciąż chce posiąść na własność. Ostatecznie zwyciężają Wandale, do których dołącza Albrecht Perfidny. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 [[Plik:Picture7.png|thumb|240px|Ogon Szczerbatka w ''Jak wytresować smoka 2]]W filmowym sequelu Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką zwiedzają różne zakątki świata, odkrywając nowe miejsca i uwieczniając je na dużej mapie Czkawki. Na początku historii nie biorą udziału w Smoczych Wyścigach, lecz oddają się szalonemu, podniebnemu lotowi, podczas którego Czkawka testuje swój kostium do latania. W pewnym momencie grozi mu kolizja z górą, przed którą ratuje go Szczerbatek. Przyjaciele trafiają na klif, z którego roztacza się widok na nowy ląd, Swędzipachę. Szczerbatek obraża się, kiedy Czkawka mówi, że muszą jeszcze popracować nad szybowaniem smoka. Po chwili do przyjaciół dołącza Astrid. Szczerbatek radośnie wita Wichurę i zaczyna się z nią bawić. Gdy Czkawka zauważa dym wydostający się z głębi Swędzipachy, postanawia sprawdzić, co się stało. Przyjaciele trafiają do starego, zniszczonego fortu Drago Krwawdonia, gdzie poznają łowcę smoków o imieniu Eret. Mężczyzna jest zdumiony, a jednocześnie ucieszony, gdy widzi stojącego przed nim Szczerbatka. Ma świadomość, że schwytawszy tak rzadkiego smoka jak Nocna Furia, zdobędzie ogromny szacunek Krwawdonia, jednak przyjaciele uciekają. Po powrocie na Berk Czkawka wyjaśnia całą sytuację ojcu. Stoick natychmiast rozkazuje zamknąć wszystkie smoki, lecz uparty Czkawka wskakuje na grzbiet Szczerbatka i ucieka z wyspy, chcąc znaleźć i poznać prawdziwe zamiary Drago. Odnajduje Ereta na statku i pragnie pokazać mu prawdziwą naturę smoków, zostawiając przy nim Szczerbatka i samemu się ukrywając. Gdy na ratunek Czkawce przybywają pozostali jeźdźcy, Stoick pozwala synowi lecieć dalej na poszukiwania Drago. Lecąc ponad chmurami, Szczerbatek jako pierwszy wyczuwa zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Po chwili z chmur wyłania się zamaskowana postać, a następnie wielki, ujeżdżany przez nią smok. Przyjaciele zostają rozdzieleni - Szczerbatek spada i ląduje w oceanie, z którego nie jest w stanie sam się wydostać. Porywają go morskie smoki. Gdy Czkawka broni się przed dzikimi smokami w Smoczym Sanktuarium, kilka z nich przynosi mu ocalonego Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia, widząc zbliżającego się tajemniczego jeźdźca, warczy na niego, jednak zostaje przez niego zahipnotyzowana i pada na ziemię. thumb|left|240px|Valka i Szczerbatek Razem z Czkawką odkrywa ogromną lodową grotę, stworzoną przez alfę i zamieszkaną przez tysiące dzikich smoków. Odpoczywając, zostaje zaatakowany przez stadko bawiących się Szponiaków, których przegania Chmuroskok. Potem, poznawszy Oszołomostracha, nie ma odwagi spojrzeć wielkiemu smokowi w oczy. Po wspólnym locie Czkawki i Valki kobieta ujawnia zdolność Szczerbatka do rozłożenia swoich kolców na grzbiecie. Zaskoczony i szczęśliwy smok chwali się swoją umiejętnością Czkawce oraz Chmuroskokowi. Kiedy Stoick odkrywa swoją zaginioną żonę, Szczerbatek zachęca parę do pogodzenia się. Podczas ataku wojsk Drago na Sanktuarium, Szczerbatek ulega rykom Oszołomostracha Drago, który zmusza wszystkie smoki do zwrócenia się przeciw obrońcom Sanktuarium. Wolnym krokiem podchodzi do Czkawki, chcąc go zaatakować. Gdy strzela plazmą, w tym momencie Stoick rzuca się na pomoc synowi i zostaje trafiony ogniem. Ginie na miejscu. Po chwili Szczerbatek otrząsa się i powoli podchodzi do zmarłego, lecz Czkawka przepędza swojego smoka. thumb|240px|Szczerbatek pokonuje Oszołomostracha Ponownie zmuszony do posłuszeństwa Szczerbatek zostaje wierzchowcem Drago. Wkrótce po pogrzebie ojca Czkawka wraca na Berk i usiłuje ratować swojego przyjaciela. Powoli przykłada swoją dłoń do nosa Szczerbatka, który dopiero po dłuższej chwili otrząsa się i wraca do Czkawki. Przyjaciele razem stawiają czoła Oszołomostrachowi. Kiedy olbrzym zieje w ich stronę lodem i więzi w lodowej górze, Szczerbatek powoduje gwałtowny wybuch plazmy i zaczyna świecić. Udaje mu się także nakłonić do walki pozostałe smoki. W końcu, potężnym strzałem Szczerbatek odrąbuje bestii kieł. Oszołomostrach ucieka do oceanu, pociągając za sobą Drago. Szczerbatek zostaje nowym smoczym bohaterem, Czkawka okrzykuje go alfą. Smokowi kłania się nawet Chmuroskok. ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers Szczerbatek pojawi się w krótkometrażówce, wyjaśniającej powstanie zwyczaju smoczych wyścigów. W grach Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies Szczerbatek (ponieważ nie istnieje żadna inna Nocna Furia) jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Mglistej Górze. Je ryby. School of Dragons Szczerbatek, gdziekolwiek jest obecny, stoi albo siedzi u boku Czkawki. Można go odnaleźć obok Twierdzy w miejscu Berk, obok wieży z grą Flight Club. Kiedy nasz smok jest mały Szczerbatek może z nami zagrać w Fireball Frenzy za darmo. W Flight Clubie możemy na nim latać kupując go za 500 gemsów lub kupując membera (co odblokuje wszystkie smoki w Flight Club). Szczerbatka można zdobyć kupując membera (vip) na 3, 6, lub 12 miesięcy. Można na nim latać oraz grać w mini gry a także kupić mu siodło co zwiększa jego prędkość w wyścigach (Thunder Run Racing). How to Train Your Dragon 2 Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką są jednymi z pięciu bohaterów i smoków do wybrania. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Szczerbatek razem z Czkawką są obecni od początku gry. Ich rola polega na przynoszeniu jaj smoków lub surowców (czasem też run lecz rzadko i zwykle w małej ilości). Relacje Czkawka thumb|left|240px|Czkawka na SzczerbatkuGłęboka więź Czkawki ze swoim smokiem tworzyła się na przestrzeni wielu miesięcy. Czkawka schwytał Nocną Furię w locie, z zamiarem zabicia jej i wycięcia serca na dowód swojego wyczynu. Później jednak okazuje się, że chłopak nie jest w stanie zabić bestii. Dręczony straszliwym dylematem - ocalić niewinne zwierzę czy zostać bohaterem - ostatecznie uwalnia smoka, który ucieka. thumb|Czkawka przytula Szczerbatka Załamany, że po raz kolejny miał szansę udowodnić swoją siłę i jej nie wykorzystał, wędruje po lesie pozbawiony nadziei, że jeszcze znajdzie smoka. W pewnym momencie zauważa Nocną Furię, która nie może wydostać się z zatoczki, ponieważ brakuje jej części ogona. Następnym razem chłopak zdobywa zaufanie bestii, przynosząc jej rybę i bawiąc się z nią. Czkawka buduje swojemu smokowi (którego nazwał Szczerbatek) ogon, by mógł latać. Jednak nie bez jeźdźca. Czkawka uczy się ujeżdżać smoka. Wspólne loty, odbywające się metodą prób i błędów, ukształtowały wzajemne zaufanie przyjaciół. Podczas ostatniego etapu Smoczego Szkolenia Czkawka chce pokazać wszystkim Wikingom, że smoki można tresować i usiłuje uspokoić Koszmara Ponocnika. Jednak popełnił wielki błąd, a rozwścieczony smok go zaatakował. Z pomocą nadleciał mu Szczerbatek, jednocześnie ujawniając się wszystkim Wikingom. Osłonił Czkawkę własnym ciałem i nie dał się schwytać.Kiedy pojmano Szczerbatka i zmuszono do wskazania drogi do Smoczego Leża, Czkawka musiał dostać się na wyspę i ocalić przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że tylko smok zna drogę, a więc ujawnił swój plan, żeby dosiąść smoki i na nich tam polecieć. Po kilku chwilach wszyscy siedzieli już na smokach (Mieczyk i Szpadka na Zębirogu, Sączysmark na Ponocniku, Śledzik na Gronkielu, a Astrid na Śmiertniku, a Czkawka, ponieważ jego smok został "porwany", leciał z Astrid na Śmiertniku) oraz polecieli na Smoczą Wyspę, żeby ocalić Szczerbatka, swojego ojca oraz wikingów i zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje ranny i spada prosto w ogień, Szczerbatek nurkuje za nim i obejmuje całym swoim ciałem, by chłopak nie spłonął. Dzięki temu obaj przeżyli. W serialu przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi jest wielokrotnie podkreślana, chłopak ufa smokowi na tyle, że jest w stanie swobodnie zeskoczyć z jego grzbietu i czekać na złapanie. Wie, że zawsze może na nim polegać i stara się okazywać to samo. W odcinku Co kryją smoki? pokazuje, że jest w stanie poświęcić życie dla smoka i pomoże mu w każdej chwili, nawet pomimo jego wyraźnej niechęci. Podobnie jest w odcinku Efekt węgorza, gdzie chory i przerażony Szczerbatek nie rozpoznaje swojego pana i usiłuje z nim walczyć. Chłopak jednak nie poddaje się i w końcu go chwyta, a następnie leczy. Natomiast w drugiej części filmu podkreślone jest to, że bardzo dobrze się znają. Szczerbatek ma skłonności do obrażania się na swojego pana, a nawet odgrywania się na nim, np. poprzez rzucanie kamieniem, czy przewracanie lub lizanie jego stroju. Obaj uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą czas. Ich wielka przyjaźń, a wręcz braterska miłość wyzwala później Szczerbatka spod wpływu Oszołomostracha i pomaga przyjaciołom pokonać Drago Krwawdonia. Stoick Ważki Przez bardzo długi czas Stoick był wrogiem dla Szczerbatka, jako że wódz prowadził politykę wojny z całą rasą smoków. Do pierwszego spotkania Nocnej Furii ze Stoickiem doszło, gdy smok ratował swojego jeźdźca przed wściekłym Hakokłem na arenie. Widząc oswojonego smoka, Stoick natychmiast rzucił się do walki ze Szczerbatkiem, jednak o ile bez problemu mógł powalić każdą bestię, o tyle Szczerbatek okazał się silniejszy od niego. Czkawka powstrzymał Szczerbatka przed zabiciem wodza, który wykorzystał tę chwilę i uwięził smoka, którego wykorzystał do odnalezienia Smoczego Leża. Stoick był negatywnie nastawiony do smoka, uważał go za demona, który zjawił się na Berk po to, by siać spustoszenie. Trzymał go uwięzionego aż do momentu, w którym Czerwona Śmierć zniszczyła statki, wskutek czego Szczerbatek wpadł, uwięziony, do wody. Gdy Stoick w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że smoki mogą okazać się pomocne w pokonaniu ogromnego potwora, sam skoczył do wody i uratował Szczerbatka, który następnie wyłowił mężczyznę z wody. Gdy Stoick myślał, że jego syn nie żyje, przeprosił Szczerbatka i położył rękę na jego pysku. Od tej pory ich relacje układają się znacznie lepiej. W serialu, w odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick trenował ujeżdżanie smoków właśnie na Szczerbatku. Chociaż smok był przemęczony i smutny, był bezwzględnie posłuszny wodzowi, jednak bał się pokazywać mu na oczy. Później jednak widać, że ich relacje są dość przyjazne. Niespodziewane wydarzenie nastąpiło w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Wówczas Szczerbatek, znajdujący się pod kontrolą Oszołomostracha Drago, zabija Stoicka, który rzucił się na ratunek swojemu synowi. Podczas hipnozy smok nie wie, co się dzieje, jednak gdy tylko odzyskuje nad sobą panowanie, smutny podchodzi do zmarłego wodza i trąca jego rękę. Zostaje jednak przegnany przez Czkawkę. Jak sam chłopak przyznaje w późniejszej części filmu, Szczerbatek nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Stoicka, że Alfa go do tego zmusił. Astrid Hofferson thumb|left|240px|Astrid i SzczerbatekPodobnie jak w przypadku Stoicka, również Astrid była nastawiona do wszystkich smoków negatywnie. Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Szczerbatka, przeraziła się go i zaczęła uciekać, gdy jednak smok ją dogonił, wyjęła topór i była gotowa walczyć. Nie mogła uwierzyć w więź, jaka połączyła Czkawkę i jego smoka, i chciała donieść na nich wodzowi. W drodze została jednak schwytana przez lecącego Szczerbatka, zaś Czkawka usiłował przekonać ją, by pozwoliła sobie coś pokazać. Szczerbatek okazywał szczerą wściekłość wobec dziewczyny, w ramach zemsty zaczął bardzo chaotycznie latać. Gdy jednak dziewczyna go przeprosiła, uspokoił się i cała trójka odbyła spokojny i przyjemny lot, podczas którego Astrid zmieniła swoje nastawienie wobec smoków i samego Szczerbatka. Stała się ich przyjaciółką. W następnych filmach oraz w serialu ich relacje pozostają przyjazne, choć czasami smok sprawia wrażenie lekko zazdrosnego o relację łączącą Astrid z Czkawką. Szeptozgon thumb|240px|Szczerbatek i Szeptozgon podczas walki Szeptozgon o nieznanym imieniu jest jednym z największych wrogów Szczerbatka, z którymi smok prawdopodobnie miał do czynienia jeszcze zanim został wytresowany. Kiedy Szeptozgon przybył na Berk, rozglądał się właśnie za Szczerbatkiem, a gdy w końcu go odnalazł, między smokami odbyła się zaciekła walka. Szeptozgon uciekł, zaś Szczerbatek podążył jego tropem. Był tak pochłonięty pragnieniem zemsty, że przestał zwracać uwagę na swoje otoczenie, między innymi na własnego jeźdźca, Czkawkę. Błądził po lesie, szukając śladów smoka. Ilekroć wrogowie spotykali się, a jeźdźcy smoków pragnęli pomóc Szczerbatkowi, on warczał na nich, odrzucał i uciekał, by walczyć ze smokiem. Na skórze Szeptozgona widać było ślady zębów Nocnej Furii, co zauważył Śledzik. Gdy Szczerbatek znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, pozwolił Czkawce sobie pomóc. Wspólnymi siłami w końcu przegonili smoka z wyspy, zaś Szczerbatek z powrotem stał się dostępny dla swoich przyjaciół. Płomień thumb|left|240px|Dorosły Płomień i SzczerbatekOdkąd tylko młody smok z gatunku Tajfumerang pojawił się na Berk, został znienawidzony przez Szczerbatka. Smok był zazdrosny, bowiem całą swoją uwagę Czkawka skupił na pisklęciu, którym musiał się zaopiekować i którego badał. Płomień zjadał Szczerbatkowi kolację i zajmował jego legowisko, dlatego Nocna Furia stała się smutna i agresywna wobec swojego jeźdźca. Jednak Szczerbatek jako jedyny, do czasu, zdawał sobie sprawę z zagrożenia ze strony matki Płomienia i usiłował przekazać swoje obawy Czkawce, który jednak nie chciał go słuchać. Relacje Szczerbatka z Płomieniem pozostały naznaczone wrogością, bo nawet wówczas, gdy smok był już dorosły i spotkał się po około roku ze Szczerbatkiem, obaj odnosili się do siebie z wrogością. Hakokieł Pierwszą styczność ze sobą Szczerbatek i Hakokieł mieli na Arenie, na której z Ponocnikiem walczył Czkawka. Ponieważ Nocna Furia jest typem samotnika, w naturze prawdopodobnie unikałaby obecności innych smoków, nie wiadomo więc, czy konflikt między Hakokłem a Szczerbatkiem wynika wyłącznie z faktu, iż ratował Czkawkę, czy również z powodu naturalnej wrogości między smokami. Walczyli ze sobą zaciekle i wyraźnie zaznaczała się przewaga Szczerbatka nad Hakokłem, który przestraszył się i uciekł. Późniejsze relacje między smokami, gdy zwierzęta zostały już wytresowane, można określić jako neutralne. Wichura Szczerbatek i Wichura są dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi wśród smoków. Widać to doskonale w Jak wytresować smoka 2. Na początku filmu, w momencie gdy Astrid spotyka Czkawkę, oba stworzenia radośnie się witają i oddają w wir przeróżnych zabaw m.in. berka i przeciąganie pnia. Valka Z początku Szczerbatek jest bardzo ostrożny wobec Valki, jako że kobieta podczas pierwszego spotkania porwała jego oraz Czkawkę. Już w Sanktuarium, gdy Valka zbliża się do niego, smok szczerzy zęby, jednak chwilę później leży na ziemi, zahipnotyzowany przez rękę kobiety. Prawdopodobnie poznał jej prawdziwą naturę i od razu zaufał. Podczas kolejnego spotkania Valka z szacunkiem podchodzi do Szczerbatka, podziwiając go. Ten od razu zaprzyjaźnia się z nią i zaczyna jej ufać. Z przyjemnością poddaje się jej pieszczotom. To właśnie Valka pokazała Szczerbatkowi jego umiejętność rozkładania kolców na grzbiecie. Po rodzinnym tańcu Stoicka i odnalezionej Valki Szczerbatek znów przytula się do kobiety, chcąc przekonać ją do powrotu do rodziny. Podobnie pod koniec filmu, gdy wszyscy wikingowie i uwolnione smoki gromadzą się na Berk, Szczerbatek tuli się do ręki Valki, która głaszcze go po głowie. Chmuroskok Kiedy Czkawka i jego smok poznają nowego mistrza smoczej tresury, Valkę, jej wierzchowiec staje się tak samo wielkim autorytetem dla Szczerbatka, jak matka dla chłopca. Nocna Furia podziwia swojego wielkiego, mądrego towarzysza i lubi spędzać z nim czas, głównie po to, by zaimponować smokowi. Rzadko mu się to jednak udaje, ze względu na młodszy wiek i mniejsze doświadczenie. Może się wydawać, że Chmuroskok nie lubi Szczerbatka, właśnie ze względu na różnicę wieku oraz pewne umiejętności. Traktuje Szczerbatka z lekką wyższością i często nie zwraca na niego uwagi, lub po prostu patrzy na niego z pobłażaniem. Czasami jednak obserwuje poczynania Nocnej Furii z zainteresowaniem, na przykład wówczas, gdy ta chwaliła się swoimi rozkładanymi kolcami na grzbiecie lub gdy próbowała narysować coś na śniegu za pomocą lodowego patyka, który przymarzł do języka Szczerbatka. thumb|304pxChmuroskok lubi Szczerbatka. Podczas wspólnej uczty Valki z odnalezioną rodziną Chmuroskok pożera wszystkie ryby, które spadły na ziemie, nie zostawiając nic Szczerbatkowi. Widząc jego smutek, Chmuroskok odpuszcza i zwraca część posiłku, by towarzysz mógł się poczęstować. Ostatecznie, gdy Szczerbatek staje się alfą, Chmuroskok jako pierwszy mu się kłania. Drago Krwawdoń Szczerbatek nienawidzi szalonego władcy smoków, który włada nimi i zabija je bez wyraźnego powodu. Dzięki mężczyźnie jego Oszołomostrach panuje nad Szczerbatkiem, zmuszając go do straszliwych czynów. Gdy po bitwie pod Smoczym Sanktuarium Alfa opanował Szczerbatka, Drago dosiadł go i na jego grzbiecie poleciał na Berk. Znacznie później Czkawka odzyskał panowanie nad smokiem, a Szczerbatek zrzucił Drago ze swojego grzbietu. Oszołomostrach Valki Szczerbatek czuje bojaźń przed Alfą, królem Smoczego Sanktuarium. Początkowo jest bardzo podekscytowany, widząc gigantycznego białego smoka, gdy jednak ten spogląda na gości, Szczerbatek nie ma odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy i pokłania się mu. Oszołomostrach Drago Podobnie jak w przypadku Drago Krwawdonia, Szczerbatek nienawidzi dowodzonego przez niego Oszołomostracha. Wielki smok potrafi panować nad Szczerbatkiem i zmuszać go do straszliwych czynów. Przez znaczną część ich relacji Alfa panuje nad Szczerbatkiem, bezwzględnie wykonującym jego rozkazy, jednak dzięki głębokiej przyjaźni z Czkawką, smok uwalnia się spod kontroli Alfy. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy o Berk Szczerbatek rzuca wyzwanie Oszołomostrachowi, a pozostałe smoki uwalniają się spod jego kontroli i przelatują, by walczyć u boku Szczerbatka. Jednym potężnym uderzeniem plazmą smok odrąbuje kieł Oszołomostrachowi, tym samym pokonując go. Upokorzony olbrzym znika w oceanie. W książkach Szczerbatek pojawia się także jako smoczy bohater w książkach z serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Jest smokiem Czkawki z gatunku Ogrodowiec Pospolity. Ciekawostki * Szczerbatek jest jedyną kiedykolwiek widzianą Nocną Furią, co pozwala przypuszczać, że jest on ostatnim przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. Lecz może ten gatunek zamieszkuje bardzo odległe tereny od archipelagu, w którym leży Berk. *Szczerbatek, przez swoje zachowanie, jest często porównywany do psa lub kota: ** Psa, gdyż jest to jeden z najbardziej lojalnych smoków, jakie udało się wytresować (jest to oczywiście również spowodowane doskonałymi relacjami pomiędzy Szczerbatkiem a Czkawką); ** Kota, gdyż wiele zachowań, m.in bawienie się światełkiem, częste 'fochy', wrażliwość na drapanie i głaskanie, czy też sama postawa przypominająca tego zwierzaka. Czasami myje się też łapą. *Był pierwszym smokiem, jaki został wytresowany w Berk. *Często zachowuje się jak człowiek: ** Bardzo zawzięcie próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jest też również momentami zazdrosny; ** Nieustannie stara porozumieć się w jakiś sposób ze swoim przyjacielem sposobami niewerbalnymi (gdyż jak wiadomo, smoki nie mówią). *Wizerunek Szczerbatka stanowi logo Smoczej Akademii, a także jest obecny na tarczy Czkawki. *Jako wytresowany smok, Szczerbatek zmienił swój naturalny tryb życia. Jako dziki smok, nocą był aktywny i polował, podczas gdy w dzień odsypiał. Gdy został udomowiony, jego tryb dostosował się do życia Wikingów - śpi w nocy, zaś aktywny jest w dzień. * W Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 Czkawka mówi do Szczerbatka, że kiedyś znajdą drugą Nocną Furię, ten spogląda na niego żałośnie co oznacza, że Szczerbatek chce znaleźć drugiego smoka z swojego gatunku. * Mimo iż Szczerbatek posiada umiejętność pływania, to jednak gdyby nie pomoc jednego ze smoków Valki prawdopodobnie by utonął. * Pod koniec drugiego filmu Szczerbatek, po pokonaniu Oszołomostracha Drago został mianowany Alfą wszystkich smoków na Berk. * Szczerbatek nie jest wybredny. Gdy ryby na które miał ochotę, zjadł Chmuroskok, a potem je zwrócił, Szczerbatek bez wahania je zjadł, podobnie w odcinku Wiking do wynajęcia, gdzie chwycił rybę wyplutą przez Hakokła. * Czasem zwraca część tego, co zjadł, najczęściej Czkawce na kolana. Prawdopodobnie ma to na celu okazanie wdzięczności i przyjaźni. Nie wygląda na to, żeby chłopakowi szczególnie to przeszkadzało. * Smok potrafi stanąć i poruszać się na tylnych łapach. * Jest jedynym dorosłym smokiem, któremu udało się wyrwać z pod wpływu Oszołomostracha. * Valka ujawnia w Jak wytresować smoka 2, że Szczerbatek ma 20 lat, czyli jest w wieku Czkawki. * Szczerbatek dogaduje się tak dobrze ze swoim właścicielem, gdyż obaj są w tym samym wieku. * Szczerbatek w filmie krótkometrażowym ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers ''wystąpił pomalowany na czerwono. Zobacz też en:Toothlesses::Chimueloru::Беззубикde::Ohnezahnit::Sdentatopt-br::Banguela Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk